


Gizmo The Rainbow Batch part 4

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Gizmo The Rainbow Batch part 4

Just like with the human form of Gizmo, Blue Moon grants Duchess her human voice-a sweet, cute voice. They lead her out of the cave and take her back to meet her “brother” Ja-dal.  
Ja-dal (or Gizmo really) looks delighted to see her. He runs towards her and give her a heartwarming embrace.  
“Remember, mogwai sou, from now on, Duchess will be like your younger sister. You will eat together and sleep in the same space.” Says Blue Moon. She walks over to a teal button on the wall and presses it. A dark teal velvet curtain rises, revealing a shining sterling cage with lots of fun amenities inside.  
Gizmo and Duchess gapes in awe as they look at the cage: it’s far more lavish than any cage Gizmo used to live in back on Earth. Not only is it made of sterling silver, but it also has all sorts of recreational amenities inside, most of them are for child’s play: slides, swing sets, sand area for building sandcastles. In a word, they are simply amazed and speechless.  
“Thank you, miss.” Says Gizmo in its cute voice.  
Blue Moon smiles at them kindly.  
\---  
Simulation Technology and the Learning Process  
Sometime earlier…  
Blue Moon gives the reincarnated George and Lenny were given an Aladdin and Jasmine Magic Carpet ride experience through using Silvermoonians’ exclusive simulation technology. They seem to be quite happy as the simulated scene comes on and they ride on a simulated magic carpet which feels too real to them.  
Afterwards, they were taken to two different Gray Rooms where they were given two different kinds of liquid to drink at dinner. It is unknown what kind of liquid each of them drank.  
To let Gizmo and Duchess have some fun-and also to celebrate their humanization-Blue Moon decided to let them go on a simulation magic carpet ride instead (of course, it’s a waterless version). The duo seems to have a lot of fun during the ride.  
As soon as the fun is over, however, they were called in right away into Blue Moon’s room.  
“It looks like you guys had a lot of fun for the ride.” Blue Moon opens her eyes slowly. “That is great.”  
She stands up from her futon. “Now it’s time to learn all the things that humans do, excluding destructive things like shooting guns.”  
She turns to Green Moon. “Start teaching them how to play games.”  
“Yes, m’am.” Green Moon bows to Blue Moon before leaving.  
\---  
Green Moon taught Ja Dal to play many of the common games humans play, such as playing cards and chess. They’d play these games on a round marble table under the overhanging branch of a big willow tree. He is a smart kid and mastered the games quickly. Blue Moon would often look at them in the distance, smiling and nodding contentedly.  
\---  
One day, Ja Dal/Gizmo is watching TV. He is watching a live Sunday church congregation. He saw people kneel before the statue of Christ on the cross and pray piously. Gizmo opens its eyes wide and gapes at the TV screen.  
Green Moon comes in and sees it. She smiles and explains to him that it is an action that only humans take.  
“For us Silvermoonians, we don’t have a word for ‘pray’ in our language. The closest phrase in our language equivalent to ‘pray’ is ‘making wish to heaven’.  
Ja Dal looks up at her and his face is filled with surprise.  
The Unexpected Visitor  
When Billy and Kate wake up again in the realm of the fallen kingdom of Silvermoonia, Green Moon comes out of a mist and walk towards them. She has changed into a short, green sequin dress with white knee-high boots.  
“Who are you?” Billy looks at the silvery-haired stranger warily. Green Moon simply smiled and pressed some green buttons on a wristwatch-like device around her wrist.  
“Welcome to Silvermoonia.” Said the young woman in English. She looks around her: “This is once a splendid kingdom and my home. However, it was destroyed in territorial war with its neighboring kingdom thousands of years ago and is now lying in ruins.”  
She smiles again at the couple. “You guys can just relax and trust me. I’ll give you a tour of the ruins of this fallen kingdom.”  
Billy and Kate look at each other. “Can we trust her?” Billy asked Kate.  
“I don’t know, dear.” She looks about them. “But I haven’t seen anyone else around here. Maybe we should just follow her and see what happens.”  
Billy nods. They follow the girl as she guides them through the kingdom. As she takes them on a tour of the ruins of Crystal City, she recounts the tragic history of the kingdom.  
“We are once a very glorious kingdom and our people are the celestial ancestors of the Japanese and Chinese people on Earth today.” She says, lowering her eyelids in sadness. “Our buildings are built in crystals which makes the whole city glisten at night. It is a beautiful sight, especially when one views it from a spacecraft. All of our aircrafts were made with titanium alloy with a silvery or cold color stripe on them. As for the commoners, they either live in bungalows constructed in silver or apartment complex built with diamond chunks.”  
Green Moon tells them about Queen Silver Moon-the older sister of both Blue Moon and her. Their father has named her as such to remind her that she is a princess born on the soil of Silvermoonia, reflecting his great love for this daughter. In his lifetime, he has given her great love: so great that it can almost be described as selfless.  
However, Silver Moon let her father down for secretly having deep affections for her older brother, Prince Moon, which is viewed as sinful or “filthy” in their national religion. Prince Moon’s spirit is later captured by Clow Reed, the greatest Anglo magician on Earth, and turned into his Moon Guardian Yue* long after the kingdom’s destruction.  
From there, Green Moon repeated the tragic story of the interaction between her sister and the youngest prince and his wife of their neighbor Purplemoonia.  
Billy and Kate’s hearts grows heavy as they listen to her story.  
“My sister became a tyrant and did many horrible things, including impose heavier taxes on commoners and merging the legs of a peasant girl, making her reproductive organ disappear. People finally had enough of giving the tax collectors more silver nuggets than they could afford. They begin to rise against her. Although my sister tried her hardest suppressing such uprisings, the will of the people exceeded her speed of opression and led the kingdom into civil wars. These civil wars eventually undermined and weakened the kingdom since they depleted so much resources. Our rival neighbor Redmoonia seizes this opportunity and began a war with us. The war lasted for so many years until this once glorious and splendid kingdom collapses and falls.” Says Green Moon solemnly.  
“Oh my!” Kate put her fingers to her lips in shock. “That was quite a story.”  
Green Moon smiles at her palely. Kate can tell from her face exactly how sad she must have been over the destruction of her once beautiful homeland.  
“By the way, I was the governor of the Southern Territory. It is a large region in the southern part of the kingdom-kind of like Texas in your country. The culture of the region is quite similar to Chinese culture, and it’s a place full of colorful blooms of hibiscus.” Says Green Moon, giving them another pale smile. “Of course, I am no longer the governor of the region and now only serves my second oldest sister Blue Moon at a science facility. Come on, let me take you guys there.” Green Moon gestures at them as she led them over there.  
Kate is taken aback by what Green Moon just mentioned in her words. She looks at Billy in surprise: “How does she know Texas?”  
Billy shrug his shoulders. They follow her all the way to the facility.  
Billy and Kate scrutinize the architecture of the facility. It is a silver, Lunar style pyramid in the shape of a cone. There are rows of grayish windows on this cone. As they look at the building in awe, Green Moon give them a hand gesture. “Come on, let’s go inside.”  
The gates of the containment room where Gizmo and Duchess in their human forms are in opens. Gizmo or Ja Dal jumps over to its human master and leans his head in Billy’s chest.  
“Billy, I am Gizmo. Mogwai!” He closes his eyes and rub his head against Billy.  
“Uh.” Billy pushes him away gently. “I’m not gay, please.”  
Suddenly, he opens his eyes and back away from Billy. He looks to Green Moon and lean his head on her arm.  
“Gizmo, your human master has come all the way here from Earth.” She said, sounding rather surprised. “Don’t you think you should be leaning your head on his arm instead?”  
Billy and Kate gape in shock as they look at the strange lad. They didn’t speak for a moment.  
Finally, Kate break the silence: “He is Gizmo?” She points at the handsome lad, and her eyes widens.  
Green Moon nods her head.  
“Oh my gosh, what you do to it?” Billy put his fingers to his mouth and gasps in shock.  
Green Moon recounted the story of how they fed Gizmo the Permanent Humanizer liquid after midnight and uses Silvermoonian sorcery on it. He can keep his human form for eight to nine hours.  
“Wow!” Kate exclaims in awe.  
“But you also take him away from me.” Billy points at Gizmo with his hand.  
“Master! Master!” Says Gizmo. “I learned a lot from you and Blue Moona.”  
“Blue Moon.” Green Moon corrects him.  
“And who is this Blue Moon?” Kate crinkles her brows.  
“That would be me.” A side door opens, and Blue Moon comes in. She is still wearing the blue, mandarin collar short dress with glitters. Kate gapes in awe as she looks to her: she is somewhat prettier and had a finer face than Green Moon. She is also slimmer than her younger sister.  
“Whoever you are, you must give Gizmo back to me.” Billy said. His voice sounds surprisingly stern to Kate.  
“Unfortunately, I can not do that.” Says Blue Moon. She put her hands behind her back and begin pacing back and forth before them. “I mean, while it is living with you guys, have you guys really taught him anything? No, obviously you didn’t. Gizmo hasn’t learned anything at your place except watching TV.”  
“That’s none of your business.” Billy points at her with anger, and Kate tries to hold him back.  
“Darling, don’t.” She says gently.  
“Oh really?” Blue Moon chuckles. Then her face turns grim and she turns to stare at the couple with wide eyes. “We can provide your mogwai sou with a life of enrichment, whereas you guys merely kept it as a pet and pay attention to it only at your discretion. What do you think you can really offer to such an intelligent creature?”  
Now that angers Kate too. She put down her arms, which she is using to hold her husband, and defends themselves. “That’s not true. Gizmo is a part of our family, and my husband and I, as well as our kids, we all get along quite well.”  
Blue Moon smirks. Suddenly, the whole facility shakes violently as if there’s an earthquake going on. Kate collapses to the floor, and Billy tries to hold her.  
“Honey, are you ok?” He asked.  
“Yeah, what’s going on?” Asks Kate as she looks up.  
“Oh no!” Green Moon murmurs. “It can’t be.” She manages to go across the room and press a dark teal oval button on the wall. A small TV screen drop down from the white ceiling. Green Moon runs over to the front of the screen, which turns on and shows an empty gray room  
She gasps and points to the screen. “Sis, look, Lenny has escaped from Gray Room 5.”  
“Oh no!” Exclaims Blue Moon. “That’s the mogwai sou who drank the Giant Liquid and grow abnormally large. It is now a monster-sized gremlin roaming freely outside.”  
Billy and Kate both gasps in shock. “Oh my god, how can you guys not keep an eye on it and let it get away?” They asked that question in unison.  
Blue Moon looks ashamed. She said to the couple reassuringly: “We will take responsibility for it.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Says Green Moon. They run as fast as they can out of the facility. Once outside, they look up at the formidable Lenny-now a gremlin-with awe.  
“Wow, incredible!” Exclaims Kate. She looks to Green Moon and Blue Moon. “You did this to Lenny all by giving him the Giant liquid before midnight and give him food after midnight?”  
Green Moon nods. Suddenly, everyone looks up in shock as Lenny bent down to look at them with his goofy eyes. For a minute, they feel like their breath paused and they literally freeze.  
Suddenly, Lenny burst into a terrifying laughter. He strikes the building with his long fingers. Kate screams in terror as they run, and Billy hold her hand as they run away.  
The Silvermoonian princesses, however, are true warriors well-trained for such occasions. Their feet lift off the ground as they ascend into the air, taking out their crescent-topped wands and start shooting light beams of tiny blue or green crescents at the monstrous Lenny. The beams hit Lenny hard, and makes him stepping back from them.  
Seeing that there’s no chance of winning the Silvermoonian girls, Lenny is frustrated and leave. Kate let out a long sigh of relief.  
“Jesus, that was close.” She said.  
“Are you guys okay?” Green Moon and Blue Moon come towards them, still holding the wands in their hands.  
“Yeah, my wife and I are perfectly fine.” Billy looks at them and crinkles his brows. “By the way, we are looking for Gizmo. If you guys would allow, I’d like to take Gizmo back to Earth with us.”  
Green Moon and Blue Moon looks at each other and nods.  
“Alright, sir.” Blue Moon turns to Ja Dal. “Well, I think it’s time for us to say goodbye.”  
They look at each other with saddened eyes, and their minds are filled with saddened thoughts of parting. After a while, though, Blue Moon gives Ja Dal a reassuring look.  
“Go, Ja Dal!” Says Blue Moon. “Go to your Earthian master and continue to live a happy life with him.”  
“Earthian?” Kate and Duchess look curiously at Billy.  
“Well, I guess it’s just another way of how aliens call us humans.” Billy said.  
Ja Dal, or Gizmo, runs towards Billy and leans on his crossed arms.  
“Hey, don’t do that. It’ll make us look like we are gay or something.” Billy smiles a bit awkwardly. But Ja Dal/Gizmo pouts and continues to lean his head on Billy’s arms.  
The princesses walk them towards a bluff. Billy and Kate look down at the bottomless darkness below and quivers in fear.  
“Are we really going back to Earth from here?” Asked Kate, looking back at the two princesses.  
They chuckle. “You are not thinking that we’ll let you guys jump down this cliff, are you?”  
“But it sure looks like it.” Says Kate.  
The smile on their face fades. “Well, we won’t let you jump. Instead, you are to leave in interplanetary travel pods to go down into that darkness. When you exit, you should be able to see stars again and you’ll see Earth in the far distance.”  
The Silvermoonian princesses summons the pods, which look like flower buds wrapped in blue leave. Kate, Billy and Ja Dal enters the pods. Suddenly, a question came to Billy and Kate’s minds. “How do we operate this thing?”  
Fortunately, Ja Dal learned about the operation of Silvermoonian aircrafts during his stay with the princesses. He put on the headphone and tell Billy to let Kate do the same.  
“Hey, honey. There’s headphone in the pod. Put it on so Gizmo can tell you how to fly this thing.” Billy tells Kate through the window through body movement where they can see each other.  
Kate is confused for a moment before she figured out what Billy is trying to tell her. She found the headphone and put it on.  
“Now, what did you just say?” She asked.  
“Gizmo knows how to fly this thing. He’s going to tell you right now.” Billy said.  
“Really?!” Kate exclaims. “He could.”  
Kate look to Billy and Ja Dal again. They smile at her and raises their thumbs.  
Then, Ja Dal starts giving detailed instructions on how to operate everything on the control panel. Ja Dal is extremely patient as he tells Kate step by step what to do. He did this so well that Kate can’t believe he has become so smart.  
Eventually, they take off from the bluff and dives down the bottomless darkness. It takes them quite a while before they eventually exit the darkness and into space. They begin to see stars all around them.  
“Wow, no kidding. These girls didn’t lie to us: we did make it out into the space again!” Kate exclaims.  
“Princesses, honey, they are princesses.” Billy said.  
After what feels like 12 hours of journey in space, Ja Dal’s face brightens as the Earth comes into his sight. He points at the azure planet and exclaim excitedly: “We are home. We are home.”  
“Not yet, Giz!” Billy said. He presses the “Speed Up” button on the control panel and pulls the lever. The pod speeds towards Earth, and Kate tries to keep up. “Wait, darling, wait for me!”  
As the pods enters the Earth’s atmosphere, all of them shouts out loud. Then, when the pods stabilize again, they found themselves gliding in sands. Luckily for them, they have reached the Mojave Desert in Nevada at night.  
The lids of the travel pods open, and Billy is coughing badly. He jumps out of the pod and hold out his hand to Ja Dal. “Come on, Giz.”  
Ja Dal hold his head and jumps out too. The trio trudges in the sand until they saw a ranger’s chopper.  
“Hey, we are here.” They wave their arms at the chopper, which descends to get them.  
It was a long journey home after that. Ja Dal turns back into Gizmo as the effect of the Humanizer liquid disappears in Earth’s environment temporarily. Of course, it’s still able to turn into Ja Dal when the conditions are right (no light and no water).  
When they finally got home, Ja Dal let out a sigh of relief. “Ah, finally home.”

(To be continued)


End file.
